write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Edd vs Mabel
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK O! Pre-Fight In Gravity Falls cookout Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord were walking around Matt was playing with his monkey toy while meat Tom was teasing Dipper Tord was keeping a low profile and silently pick pocketing people. Edd was walking through and saw Mabel’s Colorful Meat. “Oooo This'll be interesting!” He walked in and Mabel gave him one for 12 dollars. He bit into it and was grossed out. “Disgusting I want a refund!” He yelled at Mabel but Mabel said “No refunds!” angered he grabbed Mabel and pushes her. “I’m getting my money back...” He walked towards the register but Mabel yelled “No refunds if you take another step I’ll fight you!” Edd pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at Mabel. SHOWTIME! Edd fired his shots at Mabel who screamed and jumped away barely. Edd ran and punched Mabel in the face. Mabel hit Edd with the grappling hook Edd grabbed Mabel and threw her to the ground and began kicking her. Mabel then fired her grapple hook into his stomach causing him to fly away. Edd fell and grabbed lighter fluid and began firing it at Mabel. Mabel got some on her and just sighed. Suddenly Edd began choking Mabel. He then slammed Mabel into a wall. Mabel then kicks Him in the stomach making him let go and stumble back. Edd was punched in the face and kicked in the leg. He kneels in pain and Mabel shoots his grappling hook at his head. Edd closed his eyes until he suddenly grabbed his shotgun and hit it away. He ran at Mabel and began firing it at her Mabel yelled and ran away until she tripped. They were in a forest so she grabbed sticks and threw them at him. Edd dodged and bounced from a tree to slap Mabel with the gun causing her to stumble back. She saw a rock and she threw it at Edd. Edd dodged and quickly uppercuts Mabel causing one of her teeth to fall out. Mabel suddenly saw Gideon’s necklace? She thought she destroyed it but she sighed with relief and began running from Edd. She closed er eyes because she saw a bunch of branches. Suddenly she almost fell of a cliff. She saw a huge rock and she saw Edd come cocking his gun and aimed at Mabel. Mabel used the necklace to throw the huge rock at Edd who aimed at the middle and fired the force of the bullet broke the rock into bits. Mabel then saw Edd run at herself and tackle her off the cliff. They began falling and Edd began punching Mabel’s face. Mabel used her necklace to start slowing her fall Edd saw and aimed his shotgun at her necklace. He shot it hit the gem causing her to fall and they both land on a smaller land near the cliff. They landed and Mabel slowly got up. Edd got up too and saw his shotgun he quickly grabbed and with one hand he shot at Mabel it hit her arm causing her to stub,d back. He fired again hitting her stomach Mabel stumbled back and fell off she landed head first and her head exploded. Edd then wondered how he would get up. AfterMath Edd is back at the grill off and is getting his money back while Dipper is very worried about Mabel. Results This Battles Winner is.....Edd!Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Completed battles